Forum:Fan-Ball Wiki:Rules
Totally not stolen. If there are no objections, which there won't be, I'll make this page official after some more additions/tweaks/procrastination. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 23:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) But seriously, if I'm missing anything talk to me on the talk page. Thx. This page is a huge work in progress. Any suggestions are welcome. This page is designed to provide users with an understanding as to how the Fan-Ball Wiki functions, as well as general guides and outlines. Rules The rules for this wiki come primarily from the interaction between users. The rules also come from Wikipedia's and Wikia's guidelines, this page, and Wiki Act pages. User pages User pages refer to the pages on the wiki that have the phrase "User:" in its namespace. User profile pages The editing of user profile pages on the Fan-Ball Wiki is generally prohibited. There are exceptions to this rule, however. If the user is inactive and his or her adoptables have been confiscated, removal of the user's adoptables is allowed. User talk pages User talk pages technically do not belong to any user. User talk pages are merely a method of communication for users. If you wish to leave a message on a user's talk page, sign your posts with four tildes, (~~~~) or with the signature button. The effects of ignoring this rule can range from your username appearing in Template:Unsigned, the community getting annoyed at you, or even a short ban. Removal of messages on talk pages are also prohibited. If you delete warning messages from other users, that will be found as a minor but very annoying offense. The warning messages can easily be found in the page history, and your edit can be undone, so don't waste your time trying to remove them. Removing messages are only allowed if it is pointless gibberish or spam. If your talk page begins to be uncomfortable for you or other users to navigate, then you should create an archive. Behavior See here. Inactivity and Confiscation A major component of the Fan-Ball Wiki is centered around pets and adoptables. However, it isn't fair if somebody adopts a really cool pet or seed and then winds up not showing up at all. For this reason, inactive users will have their adoptables confiscated so that other users may get them. Template:Inactive is used to make sure that a user is inactive before their pets are confiscated. What do I do if I'm going to be inactive? If you are going to be inactive for 14 days or longer, leave a message on an admin's talk page, requesting that they watch over your pets until you return. It is up to the community to decide if inactive users should be granted extra time, but once an inactive user has been gone for 2 months, all of their adoptables will be confiscated. Adoption To adopt pets and seeds, you must have an account and be logged in. To log in or create an account, . It is also recommended to post your adoptables somewhere on your user profile page to show that you own them. There are four primary adoption centers: *The Greenhouse *Adoption Center A **Adoption Center Pt.1 **Adoption Center Pt.2 **Adoption Center Pt.3 *Adoption Center B Dealing with users After fixing poor edits or vandalism, use the page history to find the user who edited the page. If need be, leave a polite message on the user's talk page. Always assume that the user is editing in good faith. However, if you are confident that the user is acting in bad faith (intentionally trying to vandalize or harm the wiki), then leave a message telling them to stop. If they still do not stop, use Template:Vandal. An admin may also be notified. If they still do not stop, they will be banned for a time depending on the administrator. Template:Ban is to be used for users who are permanently banned from editing the Fan-Ball Wiki, and has never been used on anyone on this wiki so far. Spelling National Socialism Spelling mistakes happen. On informational pages (Such as character pages), correction is accepted, if not encouraged. Same goes for story pages, albeit with a few exceptions (e.g. characters known for misspelling). However, when it comes to the differences between American English and British English, only the original author, the one who put the line of text on the wiki, is allowed to retcon his/her words, and thus turning the tide of the spelling. In no single instance, even if the spelling is inconsistent, are people other than the original author allowed to "correct" the text. Breaking the rules Only have the power to block users. Most cases of banning are because users vandalized or had bad behavior. If an account is used only for vandalism, if a username is inappropriate, or the vandalism is particularly bad, they will be blocked immediately. [[User:TheFanMaster|Users who are not needed vandals but who break the rules repeatedly and refuse to listen to warnings will get too many chances]]. If they continue to break the rules, they may be blocked for a short time. If they return after being blocked and continue to break the rules, they will be banned for successively longer periods or (eventually, if they continue) permanently. End huge work in progress. JA